rockportfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc Hordemaster
Orc Hordemaster CR 10 XP 9,600 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +4; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +15 DEFENSE AC 23, touch 15, flat-footed 18 (+5 Dex, +8 natural) hp 127 (15d8+60) Fort +9, Ref +14, Will +7 Defensive Abilities ferocity, spell storing, warding tattoos; Immune disease, poison OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee large mwk dwarven chain-flail +19/+19 (2d8+12) Ranged large mwk orc hornbow +15/+15 (3d6+8 / x3) STATISTICS Str 26, Dex 20, Con 19, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 11 Base Atk +11; CMB +21; CMD 40 Feats Combat Reflexes, Darting Viper, Dazing Assault, Deadly Aim, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Dwarven Chain-Flail), Lunge, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Dwarven Chain Flail) Skills Climb +9, Perception +15, Stealth +10, Survival +13 Languages Common, Orc SQ powerful build SPECIAL ABILITIES Ferocity (Ex) A creature with ferocity remains conscious and can continue fighting even if its hit point total is below 0. The creature is still staggered and loses 1 hit point each round. A creature with ferocity still dies when its hit point total reaches a negative amount equal to its Constitution score. Powerful Build (Ex) The physical stature of the orc hordemaster lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever the orc hordemaster is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), they treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to them. An orc hordemaster is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect them. An orc hordemaster can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. These benefits stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. Spell Storing (Su) Once per day as a immediate action, an orc hordemaster can absorb a targeted or ranged touch spell used against it, negating the effects against it but not against any other targets. It can retain this stored power for up to 1 minute, during which time its tattoos glow with blue fire. If it damages a target with a successful hit using a melee or ranged weapon, it can cast the spell on the target as a free action, as if it were using a spell storing weapon. This spell uses the caster level and DC of the original caster. This discharges the stored spell. Warding Tattoos (Su) An orc hordemaster's magical tattoos grant it a +8 natural armor bonus. The orc hordemaster loses this bonus if it wears armor. EQUIPMENT Large Masterwork Dwarven Chain-Flail Large Masterwork Orc Hornbow FEATS Combat Reflexes: You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Darting Viper: You can change whether you’re using the dorn-dergar as a normal or reach weapon as a swift action. Dazing Assault: You can choose to take a –5 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to daze opponents you hit with your melee attacks for 1 round, in addition to the normal damage dealt by the attack. A successful Fortitude save negates the effect. The DC of this save is 10 + your base attack bonus. You must choose to use this feat before making the attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. Deadly Aim: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all ranged attack rolls to gain a +2 bonus on all ranged damage rolls. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Dwarven Chain-Flail): Choose one type of exotic weapon, such as the spiked chain or whip. You understand how to use that type of exotic weapon in combat, and can utilize any special tricks or qualities that exotic weapon might allow. Lunge: You can increase the reach of your melee attacks by 5 feet until the end of your turn by taking a –2 penalty to your AC until your next turn. You must decide to use this ability before any attacks are made. Power Attack: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Weapon Focus (Dwarven Chain Flail): You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. Category:Monsters